


The Love Note

by coveness



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveness/pseuds/coveness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note passing between sweethearts in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Note

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge this story by the grammar and spelling, this was originally written back in 2005 era. I am not a person who can go back and re-edit old stories. I wanted them all in one place. If you enjoy kudos are always welcome.

“Stupid Valentines. Stupid class. Stupid Teacher. Stupid Malik!!!!!!!” Ryou yelled to himself as he hid in the bathroom of the school. He would make Malik pay dearly.

It had all started in the English class he and Malik had together. They were supposed to be reading, but people were more interested in who sent them mushy love notes that passed for valentines. Ryou knew who all 52 in his locker where from. Malik. Maybe a few from the odd girl who thought they could snatch him away from the beautiful Egyptian. 

Anyways, the teacher finally got tired of listening to the constant jibber jabber from the student started yelling. “No more talking, get back to work!!!” Well the silence lasted, but soon the shuffle of papers could be heard as the notes started to get passed from friend the friend.

Again, the teacher became agitated, and soon she snapped. “That’s it, the next person I see passing a note will be forced to come up the front of the room and read it to the whole class.” 

After that it was dead quiet. That was until Ryou felt something hitting him from the seat behind him, Malik’s seat. “Not now.” Ryou whispered back to his boyfriend. Soon he felt the pocking again, this time it was paper. Ryou was about to grab it, but when he moved to take it he heard. “Mr. Ryou what did I just say about notes? Hmmmmm? Malik If it’s so urgent that you need to tell your friend now, why don’t you come up here to read it?”

Ryou prayed that Malik’s attitude would kick in and he would say no. “O.K.” He said all too happily. Ryou was doomed. 

Malik walked up to the front of the room and opened the paper in his hand and started to read. “My dearest Ryou, how are you feeling? I hope it’s good, because tonight I’m going to screw your beautiful body through the mattress. I’m going to dip melted chocolate on your pale stomach and lick it off slowly as to torture you. Then I’ll play with your nipples with whipped cream, until your begging me to take you again, drinking in your wonderful moans the entire time. Then I’m going to fill you and make you cum till neither of us can any more. Then we’ll take a bath with candles and scented oils, I’ll wash your whole body, every single part of it. Then we’ll go out to eat. When we get back, we’ll have more mind blowing sex. And I’ll pull out the..” 

“That’s enough!!!!” The teacher yelled as she grabbed to note from Malik convinced that he was making it all up, but it was all there, trust Malik to be a total perv. 

By this point in time Ryou was about as red as it was humanly possible to go. “You’re still coming out with me tonight right?” Malik asked from the front of the room.

“If you live that long Isthar!!” Ryou yelled as him.

“O.K.” He said happily as the teacher waved him back to his seat. 

Ryou was too afraid to look at the other people in the room. He was sure they were either turned on, or mortified. In truth he was a little of both. He was mortified that Malik would expose their sex life like that. However, he was also turned on, he knew how good all of what Malik said would feel.

As soon as the bell rang Ryou, face still red, ran to the bathroom and locked to door. He had to think of something to punish Malik for what he had done to him. A small smile spread across his face as he devised his plan. He grabbed his bag and went home immediately. Malik was going to be surprised, oh yes, and Ryou would enjoy every moment of it. 

The next day Malik almost fainted at the sight on his locker. Ripping it off he hopped no one had seen. Looking around he noticed several more posters with the picture on it. Malik started running down the halls pulling them all down, then went hunting for Ryou. 

When he found him in the courtyard all he could say was, “How could you Ryou?!?!?!” 

“Pay back love.” Ryou said smiling sweetly. “You owed me from the note yesterday.”

“I guess.” Malik said looking lopsidedly at the picture. “But, why this picture?” He asked.

“Because I think you look adorable.” Ryou said as he stood and kissed Malik of the cheek. “Even?” He asked, he hated being mad at his lover.

“Yeah, we’re even.” Malik answered as the crushed their lips together. The picture and the note both forgotten as their hands roamed over each other, completely oblivious to the fact they were in the school court yard.

On the other side of the courtyard Yugi and the others laughed at sight of the happy lovers. “Wonder what it was a picture of?” Jou asked.

“Malik sleeping.” Bakura answered.

“How is that embarrassing?” He asked confused. 

“Don’t worry about it Jou.” Yugi told him as they left the two lovers alone.

A picture falling from between them, the picture was of Malik, who was sleeping on his stomach, hugging a big pink elephant to him.

~Oswari~


End file.
